


Jealousy

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Coming Out, Crushes, Gay Sirius Black, Jealous Remus Lupin, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short One Shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: Remus Lupin is very much not amused by his best friend, who he may or may not like, dating a girl. Once Sirius Black comes out, he panics. Will they sort things out?





	Jealousy

"Mate, you've been stabbing that potato with your knife for the past five minutes. What's going on?", James asked, annoyed beyond belief. 

Remus looked up from his plate and glared at James. "Nothing is wrong. I just don't like potatoes", he replied, rather annoyed himself.

"Okay, first off all, that's a lie, you love potatoes. Secondly, you've been acting weird for weeks now", said the other. "I'm seriously worried", he added much softer. 

Remus sighed and put down the knife he used to make mashed potatoes. "I'm sorry. I've just... been stressed", he replied, rubbing his temples.

James gave him a sceptical look before leaning in closer. "Is this about the girl Padfoot is dating?", he asked. In response Remus just glared at him. 

"You've never had an issue with him dating. What's different?" Remus glanced over at the couple sitting a few seats away. They were chatting happily and clung to each other. 

"This has nothing to do with Sirius dating her", he said and made a face, before facing James again. 

The boy in mention had his eyebrow raised at him. "Blimey, don't tell me you have a crush on her", he said, a sly grin on his face. 

"I do not like her at all!", Remus defended himself. "I just think Sirius deserves better. He's too good for some fifth year Ravenclaw", he added, huffing at the girl in mention. James seemed to be happy with that answer and went back to eating.

Later that day, Peter, James and Remus were studying in the library, when suddenly Sirius arrived. He sat down next to his friends and let out a sad sigh. 

"What's up, mate?", Peter asked, without even looking up from his essay. 

"I broke up with Katie", Sirius said, resting his head on his arms. At that, everyone looked up at him. 

"What? Why did you break up with her?", asked James. 

Sirius shrugged. "As it turns out I may or may not be gay", he replied with a smirk on his face. 

Everything stayed silent for a while, before Remus decided to get up and pack his things. "As nice as this was, I need to get going", he said and left, without even looking at Sirius. 

Remus had managed to avoid his friends all day. He skipped the classes he shared with them and didn't come to dinner that night. Sadly running away didn't work forever, as he was cornered by Lily during dinner time. He thought it had been safe to sit in the common room while everyone was gone eating, but he was mistaken. 

"Remus, what the hell is going on? James told me you've been avoiding all of your friends since Sirius came out", she whisper-yelled, accusing finger pointed at him. 

He sighed. "I just needed some alone time", he replied. 

"Alone time? Sirius was crying throughout half of his lessons! He thinks you hate him!", she yelled at him. The brunette stared at her in shock.

"God, I didn't want to hurt Sirius", he said softly. 

"Do you hate him cause he's gay?", she finally asked. 

Remus could've started laughing on the spot. "God, no, Lily, I don't hate him because of his sexuality at all. I'm fact I like boys too-", he replied, stopping himself to the end. 

That was the first time he ever had said it out loud. Lily's expression softened as she heard that. "Oh, Remus, what are you doing?", she asked softly and pulled him into a hug. "You need to talk to him after dinner. He's been worried sick" Remus hugged her tightly and nodded. 

Yeah, he would talk to Sirius and make up for everything.

Lily and Remus sat on one of the big sofas in the common room and waited for their friends to arrive. Remus was braiding Lily's hair while the girl was humming softly. When the other three Marauders arrived back, Sirius walked straight past the couple on the sofa and went to their dorm room. Remus winced and looked over at Lily. "Don't worry. You go explain everything to Sirius and I'll explain it to Peter and James", she said with an encouraging smile. 

Sirius was lying on his bed, huddled underneath a thick blanket. He heard the door open and sighed. "Go away", he grumbled. He felt as someone sat down on his bed. 

"Sirius, can we please talk", he heard Remus muffled voice through the cloth. 

"Fuck off", Sirius said and pulled his blanket tighter. 

Remus roughly pulled the blanket off of the black haired. Sirius sat up and glared at Remus, who looked like he might just cry. 

"I want to apologise for running off like that, Pads. I just was... overwhelmed by the situation and my flight instincts kicked in", he said softly. 

Sirius crossed his arms. "Right, I get it, you're just homophobic and disgusted by your best mate. No biggie", he responded coldly. 

The brunette gaped at the other boy. "Oh no. No. No. No. Sirius you got it all wrong. I'm not homophobic. Not at all. I-" 

"Yeah right"

"I like boys and girls, Pads. I'm bisexual and I panicked cause I have a crush on you." After Remus ended his little speech, both stared at each other. Remus was about to get up and leave when Sirius pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Oh, god, Rem, I had no idea. No wonder you didn't want to talk to me for the past few weeks", he whispered into the brown mess of hair. 

They sat in another silence for a few minutes until Sirius pulled away from the hug. He softly caressed the other's cheek and kissed his lips softly. "It's convenient that I have a crush on you as well", the black haired said with grin on his face. Before Remus had time to respond, he was being kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you liked this mess. It was very rushed and I hope that one day I'll have time to write something deeply depicting the emotion jealousy.


End file.
